Luana Lysha
by Saileyn
Summary: Willow embraces the darkness within and takes Spike along for the ride.
1. Beginnings

**Luana Lysha**  
© Saileyn 2001

*I thought it was about time I archived my work here at ff.net, so voila!*

-----------------------------------------------------

Title: Luana Lysha  
Author: Saileyn  
Rating: PG-16 - at the moment  
Pairing: W/S  
Summary: Willow embraces the darkness within

Spoilers: Season 6 – up to Tabula Rasa  
Feedback: I have two words for you – yes please!  
Dedication: To absolutely everyone who's sent me feedback!!! There's just way too many of you to list here... And also to all the great authors and archivists out there!  
Distribution: If you have my other works, of course you can add this to your collection. If not, ask and ye shall receive  
Disclaimer: I am a mere author, and claim to own BtVS I do not  
Author's Notes: Inspired by the challenge issued at Bite Me Please and my own thoughts on Season 6

-----------------------------------------------------

**Part 1 - Beginnings**

Willow drummed her fingers on the table trying to figure out what to do. Presently she was sitting the table trying to get some net therapy but the net was slow and the pages were taking far too long to load. Bored now. She'd now realised why her counterpart had come up with that expression and it fitted her situation perfectly. She was bored with everything. Life, magick... it was time for something new. She found herself thinking about her vampire counterpart once again. She made a really great vampire, skanky but a still great vampire. She could only imagine how she'd turn out if she was turned now. With all her magickal knowledge, power and skill she'd be virtually unstoppable. She made a mental note to remember that if she ever needed revenge on anyone. That was a much better way of living than calling up D'Hofferyn and getting transformed into a vengeance demon. Willow sighed, she really hated not having anything to do.

After Tara had left she'd spent a good few hours alternating between sitting silently and crying. Looking back on the past few weeks she could see that it had been building up and it was obvious Tara was getting tired of her methods. It didn't hurt as much as it did when Oz left, that was a good thing. Giles had also left, but Willow didn't worry too much about that. He was really starting to annoy her, all his ranting about her and magick. It was a bit hypocritical if you asked her. When he was her age he was practising dark magicks and look how he turned out, well if you put aside all that Eyghon mess. Willow wasn't stupid enough to actually raise a demon that she knew virtually nothing about.

Buffy was another sore spot for Willow. Buffy didn't even tell her about where Willow had pulled her from. If Buffy had really wanted to go back, Willow probably would have done it for her. She was prepared to send or re-kill Buffy if she'd come back wrong. Wrong, ripped from heaven, both were the same really. But she didn't have to do that now, the backfired forget spell worked in it's own little way. Buffy seemed happier and not as withdrawn into her own little world; she'd forgotten all about heaven. Happier and obviously in love with Spike. It was horrible, Willow did have to admit Spike was one fine male specimen but it wouldn't work between them. It would be the whole Angel/Angelus situation when Spike got his chip out. Willow didn't want a repeat of that. She sat back from the computer remembering the spell she'd been preforming when he'd kidnapped her and Xander. A few alterations and Buffy and Spike could just remain friends. It'd make things a whole lot easier for everyone. Who said spells weren't a solution.

A few days later the spell was complete and everything was back to normal. Willow smiled as she watched the scene play out in front of her in the magic shop.  
After the little will be done' episode Slayer, I should have realised then that you were an idiot. How I thought I loved you I'll never bloody understand, temporary poof insanity I'd suppose. Spike yelled, slamming closed the front door. Buffy spun to face him and put a hand to her head as if to erase the memories. She missed the slight smirk from Spike.  
Do you have to remind me? I'm doing my best to repress those memories. Besides, the feeling's mutual. She sighed.  
Buffy agreeing with deadboy junior? There's something you don't see everyday. Xander commented, bringing forward a giggle from Dawn.  
You'd think Spike was Buffy's big brother. She grinned. That comment earned her a death glare from Buffy and a snort from Spike.  
I'd rather have the little bit as a sibling any day, over the lot of you.  
came Dawn's reply as she turned back to the magazine she was reading.  
And what do you find amusing Willow? All this noise is scaring potential customers away, I don't find that funny. Anya accused. Willow shrugged and smiled. She didn't think that just happy that my de-love/lust spell on Buffy and Spike worked' was an acceptable reply.  
Glad that were all back to our old selves, things have been pretty wacky these past few weeks.

Willow lay on her bed reading the latest book she'd borrowed' from the magic shop. Anya wouldn't miss it overnight. It was a good thing Willow was a fast reader and had a good memory. She'd been systematically borrowing' some of the more powerful books these past few weeks looking for a way to remove Spike's chip. Anya hadn't even noticed causing Willow to wonder exactly how well she actually ran the shop. The others, Willow had to laugh. They'd banned her from magick and taken all her books. That couldn't stop her, she'd decided that she needed to put her skills to use and find someone who'd appreciate her efforts. She was yet to figure out who that someone was, but it definitely wasn't the Slayer and her groupies. For now she was content to find a solution to Spike and his chip problem.

Giles had basically forbidden her to try to remove the chip, but he wasn't there so she could do as she pleased. Spike chipless would make things complicated but he could never do anything to her. Her magick was much stronger than the others realised. Each spell and incantation gave her more power, she could feel it inside. Willow realised a few weeks ago, after the de-lust/love spell, that the power had a lot of darkness in it. That really didn't worry her at all, if anything, it was exciting. Willow grinned and sat up. She'd finally found the spell she was looking for. And it was so simple. She looked out the window at the darkening sky, it was late afternoon. She could walk to the crypt and be there about a thirty minutes before sunset. Now was time to pay a visit to Spike.

Willow strode into Spike's crypt, which looked a lot better than the last time she saw it, and dumped her bag on a nearby chair. Spike? You here? She called. Spike appeared from a darkened corner. Why Red, you didn't even knock. He commented, wondering what was going on. Willow never just walked into a darkened crypt with that aura of confidence. If anything she was slightly afraid of him. But then again, he thought, she's changed a lot these past few weeks. Sure her friends' hadn't noticed but he had. He was noticing a lot, ever since thoughts of the Slayer had disappeared from his head. Willow was one of them. Somehow she'd managed to take the both the Slayer's and Dru's place in his head. Not that he minded of course. The little witch was growing up, and fast. And you couldn't help not miss that little glint of darkness in her eyes. He knew she'd had something to do about the whole not loving the Slayer thing, and was glad she'd brought him to his senses. Things never would have worked out and the world didn't need two Angel's. Hell one was way too many as it was. Spike leant against a column and lit a cigarette, this was going to be interesting.

Willow took a step forward and looked directly at Spike. What would you say if I said I could remove your chip, right here, right now? Spike went to speak but stopped himself. He was about to say that she must be kidding but could tell from the look on her face that she meant business.  
Your little Slayer friends wouldn't be all that happy about that. Spike observed, amazed that she was offering to take out the chip.  
Like they'd even care. They've never really appreciated all that I do for them and this ban on magick for my own good just takes the cake. The moment I went from reliable research girl to powerful wicca girl they tried to hold me back. And frankly, I'm sick of it. She fumed, finally getting her feelings out in the open. How dare they try and tell her what to do, she wasn't a child.  
Why help me then? I am the Big Bad and you're one of the good guys. Or supposed to be, he mentally added.  
Because Spike the Initiative had no right to do what they did to you. It's not your fault you're a vampire and have to kill people to live. Hell, animals can do it. Plus, you're one of my only friends now, you've never told me what to do or who to be.. Do you even need a reason? Spike smiled, this could be fun. But first he needed to make sure his suspicions were correct. Suspicions that the Scoobies had lost their little hacker for good.  
So I get the chip out, what happens then, pet?  
It's up to you, do whatever you want. Kill anyone, just as long as it isn't me. I don't care. She stated bluntly.

Spike was sure he must be dreaming. All these months he'd been cursing the Slayer, mourning over his lost love and plotting his revenge. He'd thought he'd never be able to kill the Slayer, never be able to find someone better than Dru and never be able to get the Initiative bastards back for the chip. And then here Willow was handing him absolutely everything he ever wanted on a silver platter. Suddenly he felt a warm feeling pass through him and snapped his attention to the girl in front of him. The forgotten cigarette slipped to the ground.  
What did you... He was stopped as Willow threw a small metal object at him. He caught it and looked at it closely. It was a chip. His chip.  
I got bored with the talking and started with the doing. She smiled as Spike looked at her disbelievingly. Go a head try it, you're now chip free. Willow said holding her arms out either side of her and tilting her neck. Spike didn't need any more encouragement and had her in his arms before she could even blink. He vamped out, ready to bite and hesitated. Willow placed a hand on his head and pushed down lightly.  
It's ok, the chip's gone, trust me. Just don't take too much or I'll be forced to stop you. She whispered.

Cautiously Spike traced the flesh with his tongue before tentatively biting down. There was no headache, and no mind numbing pain. The chip really was gone. He drank slowly, enjoying the sensation of real warm human blood. Something that was denied for so long. Willow's blood was sweet and deliciously spicy; filled with the power that was obviously coursing through her veins. The power had such darkness to it, that the demon demanded more. The demon started whispering about what a powerful vampire Willow would make, that she could be Spike's prodigy childe and eternal mate. Spike began to lose himself in daydreams.

Willow on the other hand, was lost in sensations. Never had she been bitten like this, softly, almost tenderly. She'd braced herself for a whole heap of pain but it never came. There was a little pain to start off with but now there was just a whole other feeling. It was almost erotic. Willow felt like she was floating in a warm sea of nothingness. That was when she realised that Spike had taken enough.  
Ok, that'll do, if you want to save more for later.. She breathed softly, wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Gently Spike withdrew his fangs and held Willow in his arms. She looked up at him, eyes slowly closing.  
Thank you Willow. He whispered, just before she passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------

*There you have it, Part 2 will be up as soon as I find a suitable title*


	2. A Brand New You

**Luana Lysha**  
© Saileyn 2002

**Part 2 - A Brand New You**

Willow woke up lying on a soft bed in a room that she didn't recognise. She sat up sharply and glanced around. She was in a small room with a bed, drawers, a window and two doorways. She guessed that she was in a hotel or an apartment. Obviously Spike had brought her here after she'd passed out. She got up and headed to the doors. One lead to a little bathroom while the other lead to a living room and kitchenette. She sat down on a couch in front of a television and looked around. She was still tired but felt alright. Spike hadn't taken too much blood, she'd be right in no time. At that point she noticed a note lying on top of the kitchen bench. She stood and walked over and picked it up. It was from Spike, of course.  
'Red, I thought we'd be better off discussing plans away from the Slayer. Makes things a little easier that way. We're in an apartment just outside LA, far enough away from Sunnyhell and miles away from the great poof himself. I've just gone out for a spot of shopping and will be back in a bit. - Spike'

Plans. There was a lot to think about. It was obvious to her now that she'd never again be able to be with the Scoobies. At one time in her life Willow would have been heartbroken, now she felt free and in control. Briefly she wondered when she exactly started placing death wishes on her old friends. It must just be the magick bringing out the darkness in her. Anyway, it didn't matter. She was unbelievably happy and would love to help Spike out. She could imagine all their faces when she told them Spike had his chip out. It would be even more amusing when they found out that she'd done it. Maybe she should get a video camera just for the occasion. And then there was the time when Spike would finally get his dues and kill the Slayer. She'd just stand back and watch. She knew she was a really horrible person to kill her once best friend, but she didn't care. Willow gaveth the life, Willow could taketh away. Or get someone to take it away for her.

Willow was brought out of her internal musings as Spike opened the door juggling a barrage of shopping bags. Hello luv, sleep well?  
Yes I did, what on earth did you buy? Willow exclaimed, getting up to help Spike with the bags.  
A bit of everything really, didn't know how long we were going to be away from dear old Sunnyhell. Clothes, essentials, food, some spellbooks, a laptop, that sort of thing. He shrugged placing his armload of bags on the kitchen bench. I'll be back, there's still more in the car. Spike called, heading back out the door.

Meanwhile Willow sorted through the clothes Spike had bought. She was amazed at the amount of stuff he'd bought for her. They might as well have been staying for a few months. There was everything she could ever want; except for underwear she noted, she'd have to go shopping for that later. There were tops, pants and skirts in leather, silk and velvet. All in colours ranging from black to dark reds, greens and blues. There was also an assortment of shoes and accessories. It wasn't Willow's normal style but it suited her new dark, powerful, I de-chipped Spike so watch out look. Excitedly, she grabbed a bag of toiletries, a pair of black hipster pants and a forest green tank top and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. It was time to shed the old fluffy Willow skin and show the world who she really was.

Spike stepped out of the lift with the remaining shopping bags. He had to admit he'd gone on a bit of a spree but how could he not? The clothes and shoes weren't hard, he knew the size because all the Scoobies tended to leave various sweaters and shoes laying around the Watcher's old place. All he'd done was walk into a store, wave a little cash in front of the shop assistant and told her to get everything that she thought fitted dark and seductive. The chit proved to have good taste and he'd decided not to just kill her, yet. He bought the food and other bits and pieces for the witch; make-up, toiletries and the like at another store. All paid for with a fake credit card of course. The books had come from and old demon who owed Spike a favour. He'd stolen the laptop after killing the sales assistant. So it really wasn't all that much. Besides, Red had gotten rid of his chip; back in the old days he'd be forever in her debt. A few mere items that didn't cost him a cent was no trouble at all. He swung open the door and stepped inside looking to see where Willow had gone. Hearing the shower running, he placed the bags down and decided to find something to do.

Willow checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked fantastic, her double would be proud. Well, possibly disappointed at the lack of leather and a corset, but proud nevertheless. Normally the idea of wearing these types of clothes would have made Willow nervous but she revelled in the feeling of freedom they gave her. The pants were like a second skin and moulded her trim figure perfectly. The top fell to just above her navel and was made of some shiny material. Willow had never seen anything like it, but she loved it anyway. She brushed her damp hair and flicked out the ends, giving it a messy and dangerous look. All she needed was some boots and make-up to complete the outfit. And those two items, Willow thought to herself, were still in the kitchen. Willow took one last look in the mirror before heading out into the kitchen to see if Spike was back yet.

As Willow came through the door to the living room and kitchen she noticed Spike had his back to her. He was totally engrossed in a game of online blackjack he was playing on the laptop. Perfect. Willow grinned and walked quietly over to Spike.  
Bloody cheater, five blackjacks in a row.. that's not even bloody possible! Spike yelled at the screen, silently wondering if he could get Willow to hack the site and rig the program so that he'd win. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.  
Love the clothes. She whispered in his ear. Dropping her arms she then took a step backwards so that Spike could get a better look.

Spike jumped, wondering how she managed to sneak up on him like that. He turned around to take a look at Willow and couldn't believe his eyes. The shy little scooby hacker from two days ago was gone. In her place stood Red; confident, powerful, sexy and bloody gorgeous. She was a goddess in every respect.  
Do you like? Willow asked, twirling as she spoke. Spike managed to get over his initial shock and finally speak.  
You wear the clothes, darkness and power so well... Red you look bloody beautiful. He breathed. Willow smiled seductively and was then struck with another idea.  
I've got something else that I know you'll like.. close your eyes.  
Aww pet.. Spike whined, wondering what she was up to.  
Willow pouted, Pretty please, for me? After a few moments Spike relented, nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Ok you can look now. Spike opened his eyes and was face to face with Willow. The vampire version. His demon roared, angered with whoever had turned her, before it realised that she was still living and breathing. Then it began to whisper about turning her, again. Without thinking, Spike leant forwards and kissed her passionately. Willow responded in turn. Their tongues duelled for a few moments before both pulled away, Willow gasping for breath.  
I knew you'd like it! She giggled, her face smoothing back to its original form.  
If you ever want to be turned... Spike began before being cut off by Willow.  
Oh I do, but for now I think it's better if one of us still is able go out in the sun. Unless you have a Ring of Amara, it's gonna have to be me. Spike nodded before arching a brow.  
There's an us now? He asked, amused.  
The second I offered to remove your chip, we became partners. Willow nodded. Spike slung an arm over her shoulders and walked her towards the couch.  
Well partner, I think I may have come up with a plan. I've been inspired. He said, sitting them down.  
Willow smiled, evilly; something Spike had never seen her do. Oh do tell.

-----------------------------------------------------

*Do you like? Well guess what... there's more on the way!*


	3. Set in Motion

**Luana Lysha**  
© Saileyn 2002

**Part 3 - Set in Motion**

Willow pounded on Angel's door, tears streaming down her face. Angel please, answer the door! The door swung open and Willow landed in a crumpled mess on the floor.  
Angel cried, sweeping the small girl up in his arms. What's happened? Willow just sobbed and let Angel help her into the office.  
It's Spike.. She choked out. Angel growled. What had happened to his childe? He'd already lost Dru, not Spike too. But he would have felt it if Spike were dead, surely. He, he's sick. I've tried everything, blood, spells.. some demons got to him. Nothing helps, but there might be one thing. She babbled, barely controlling her tears. Angel held her shoulders.  
What? I'll do anything. He said sincerely.  
The ring, the Ring of Amara.. if he wears it for a little while it'll heal him. I know you've still got it somewhere.. I read that it can't be destroyed. Please Angel.. it's his only hope. I can't lose him. We can't lose him. With that, she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Angel was torn between handing over the ring and trying to find another cure. He knew Willow was resourceful and if she said she'd tried everything, she probably had. He didn't want to admit he had the ring but if it came between that and Spike's life, he knew what he would do. A sire always looked out for their childe. Besides after letting him wear it for a little while, Angel could take it back before Spike regained his full strength. Just in case he had other plans. His decision was made, but there was one problem.. where was Spike?  
Willow, can you tell me where he is? Spike, where did you leave him?  
Willow pointed to the door. He's in the car.. I helped him in there but I couldn't get him out and I was so scared. Please, see if he's ok.  
I'll bring him inside. Can you get some blankets out of the closet and put them on the couch over there? He asked gently. Willow nodded weakly as Angel gave her a reassuring hug before heading outside to find Spike.

Angel carefully placed Spike down on the blankets. When he had found Spike he thought he had been to late. The vampire was laying unconscious in a pool of blood across the front seats of the DeSoto. He was a ghostly white shade and had bruises and gashes marring the usually clear skin. There were two holes in his chest, obviously from misaimed stakes. It was amazing Spike had lasted so long. After checking on Willow who was asleep on a chair, Angel headed towards his room to retrieve the ring. He didn't trust the ring to be safe if in the hands of someone else so he'd decided to watch over it himself. The ring was stored beneath the floorboards, under the bed in a fireproof and magickally protected safe. After obtaining the ring Angel returned to where the others were resting.

Here you go William, fight like I know you can. Angel said softly, slipping the ring on Spike's finger. Angel sat back and watched his childe's face, looking for any sign of life. Or unlife for that matter. He leapt to his feet when Spike's eyes snapped open and he sat up. All the wounds suddenly disappeared, Angel growled.  
Thanks Peaches didn't know you cared. Spike smirked. Angel went to grab Spike but found himself unable to move. Or speak.  
Sorry Angel, but we needed the ring. Willow's voice came from behind Angel. She slowly moved around to stand by Spike's side. Why you ask? Well let's see... Spike's arms wrapped around the red head's waist who unconsciously leaned back into him. It was royally pissing Angel off, Spike held back a laugh.

It's a simple story really mate. Red here got sick of the high and mighty Scoobies, zapped out my chip and we're now off to cause mischief and mayhem in good old Sunnyhell.  
Exactly what I was going to say. So Angel I'd advise you to stay away from Sunnyhell and not to breathe a word of this to anyone. If you do I think Angelus might be paying us all a visit. Willow thought for a moment and noted the look of pain in the older vampire's eyes. Even though it would be fun, we wouldn't want that would we? Willow waved her hand and Angel was able to shake his head. A strange prickling feeling passed through his head at the same time. Good, now we must be off. So much to do, so little time.

Willow and Spike turned towards the doors and started walking. Spike paused and faced Angel once again.  
Just one second luv. He apologised before smashing his fist as hard as he could into Angel jaw. Angel went down, hard.  
He'll be out for a while, and will be able to move when he wakes up. Willow confirmed, taking Spike's arm and walking out the door.  
What if he tells Slutty and the others? Spike asked, not wanting their plans to be ruined.  
Willow laughed. He can't. I've ensured that if he even thinks about mentioning it he'll get a migraine. Much like the one your old chip used to produce. Spike was proud of her, she was everything he'd dreamed and more. Hell, because of her they were now walking down the street in broad daylight. Unlife was good.  
You are a beautiful, intelligent and devious little thing aren't you? He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.  
Yep, and more. She smiled up at him, her mind whirling with possibilities. And we're just getting started.

Willow and Spike strolled through the park. Their combined power radiated off them in waves, causing passers-by to scurry off in another direction. Spike was having a wonderful time, revelling in the fact that he was now able to walk under the sun. There was the minor problem that the glare hurt his eyes but that was soon fixed by a pair of dark sunglasses; Willow, not to be outdone also obtained a pair. It may have been warm but nightfall and the cold were getting closer, Willow shivered slightly and leaned closer to Spike. Suddenly Spike was reminded of something he'd left back at the apartment.  
How about we head back to the apartment pet? I've got a surprise for you. I was going to give it to you last night but we got all caught up in plans and such. He said, tugging on her arm excitedly.  
Willow had to laugh. Spike one, you're babbling and two you're acting like a little kid. I think the sunlight's affected your brain.  
Spike looked at her hopefully, So we can go?  
Yes dear we can go.

Moments later, due to Spike's ability to navigate the DeSoto around the streets while well over the speed limit and the fact that he picked Willow up and ran to save time, they arrived back at the apartment. Spike placed Willow on the bench and started hunting around the abandoned shopping bags from the day before. After a few minutes of cursing he found what he was looking for, a large black box tied up with silk ribbon. He handed it to Willow. Eagerly she unwrapped the ribbon and lifted the lid to the oversize box. She dug into layers of black tissue paper until her fingers touched a familiar material. Willow's eyes lit up as she pulled the item from the box and brought it up to her nose. She inhaled deeply; the scent of leather filling her nostrils. Willow slipped on the item, her own full-length leather duster. She twirled, letting it flap around her.  
I love it Spike, thankyou!  
Spike shrugged and lit a cigarette, watching how the duster flew around her form. Can't be the next Big Bad without a duster pet. Willow stalked up to Spike and slipped the cigarette from his fingers. She took a drag and blew the smoke into the air.  
I suppose not, and the next Big Bad is exactly what we're going to be.

Spike reclaimed his cigarette and studied the girl standing before him. She was changing rapidly, becoming more confident and powerful with every spell she preformed. Her inner beauty was coming forth and coupled with her ever-present outer beauty, she looked gorgeous. He desperately wanted to take her then and there, but he knew that could wait. Willow would come to him when she was ready and judging from the passion and desire he saw in her eyes, the little spitfire wasn't far away. After all the longer the wait, the better the rewards. She would be his mate, his equal, his everything very soon. As he would be hers. He took another drag on the cigarette. Soon.

Willow watched Spike's face as he drifted of with his thoughts. She loved watching his face when he did that as she knew he was planning something. That something could be anything from killing the Slayer to his next surprise for her. Either way, Willow was thrilled. She noted the look in his eyes as they glazed over slightly. She smiled, he was thinking about her. Soon they would be together and rule for eternity. Willow could hardly wait and judging from the look in Spike's eyes neither could he. She ran her fingers along his chest getting his attention. She spoke as if reading his very own thoughts, They stared at one another for a while, their faces inching closer before Willow broke the spell and turned away. But first, we've got a blond haired Slayer to kill.

-----------------------------------------------------

*Please leave a contribution in the little box. Thankyou!*


	4. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Luana Lysha**  
© Saileyn 2002

**Part 4 - Welcome to Sunnydale**

The DeSoto roared through the streets of Sunnydale, finally coming to a stop outside the magic shop. Spike made a mental note to get a different car, one that didn't have blackened windows. Something faster and more dangerous, there'd be no doubt that they'd need it. A speedy car for speedy getaways; that was next on his To Do' list. They had spent the whole journey back to Sunnydale arguing about whether they should make a big entrance or keep their profile low. Willow was all in favour of a big entrance, while Spike thought the opposite. After a while Spike relented, basically because Willow rendered him unable to speak. Their plan was to arrive at the magic shop and prove that Spike could now bite again. Spike slipped out of the car and helped Willow out, she was to wait outside until Spike gave the signal. The fun was about to begin.

Spike crashed through the doors of the magic shop catching the attention of all those present. Anya jumped, dropping the tray from the cash register. Thanks Spike now, I have to start all over again. She whined, Not that I mind counting the money though. Still it was rude of you. She stooped down to pick up the money she had been counting. Buffy sighed, not wanting to deal with Spike. She promptly spun and headed back into the training room. Tara was sitting away from the others intently reading a book trying to pretend Spike wasn't there. Xander groaned, looking up from Dawn's homework he was trying to help with. Come around to brood over your lost bite again? Spike smiled and stepped towards the closest Scooby.  
Actually, I thought I should tell you all something. He said.  
What you've finally decided to move somewhere far away from here? Xander grinned, Cause that would be of much goodness. Spike shook his head, all the while edging closer to his target.  
You see it's a very funny story.. actually no it isn't. It's self explanatory really, let me demonstrate. He quickly reached out and grabbed Tara by the throat. With one swift movement he snapped her neck, the dead girl fell to the floor. Dawn let out a little shriek and scooted behind Xander. Any questions?

Anya's curiosity got the better of her. She squeaked. Just then Buffy burst into the room, she'd come running after hearing Dawn's scream.  
How what? She saw Spike standing over a dead Tara and gasped. Oh my god.  
Yes Spike had himself a little chipectomy. Quite a simple process actually. Spike said proudly.  
Dawn looked up with frightened eyes. I suppose you killed whoever helped you too?  
"Actually, she's right here with me as we speak. Come on out pet, the floor's all yours. He called. The doors swung open, mist rolling in along the ground. All the Scoobies turned to face the door as a slim figure stepped through. There Willow stood, wearing her duster, dark make-up and an emerald silk dress. She'd changed since she was in the car, Spike definitely liked the new dress. It clung to her figure as she walked down the stairs. Willow stepped towards Spike and placed herself between him and the gang, who were apparently in shock. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. Willow glanced upwards, Tara, excellent choice. She whispered before she stole a quick kiss. Remembering where she was, Willow turned back to the group now wearing her false game face.

You turned her, you bastard! Buffy screamed and started to run towards Spike, stake in hand. Willow held her hand out to Buffy, who froze midstride, before bursting into laughter. Her gameface melted away.  
Honestly, do you think he could just go ahead and kill me? Give me some credit. She paused, eyes narrowing. Oh that's right you don't, hence the reason for this little visit.  
You removed Spike's chip? Xander asked unsurely. And you promise that you're not dead? I can't lose you Wills!  
Yes I removed the chip and am very much alive.  
Thank god, cried Xander running over to give his best friend a hug.  
Anya warned. Immediately, Xander stopped himself short.  
Oh bad guys, right. Willow processed this new information, that Xander still cared for her wellbeing and that he couldn't lose her. Maybe she'd misjudged him. Maybe with Anya out of the way they might be able to re-kindle their friendship. She'd have to think about that possibility very seriously later on.  
Were you here for any particular reason? Anya asked, agitated at Xander's outburst. Anya has to go, Willow confirmed to herself.

Nope just thought we'd pop in for a visit and cup of tea like old mates. Spike drawled sarcastically. Of course we have a bloody reason you idiot.  
Which is? Anya snapped. Willow used every bit of control she had to stop herself from ringing the ex-demons little neck. She really had to go.  
To inform you of our new circumstances and your inevitable demise. Willow said smoothly before looking at Xander. But for you Xand, that may possibly avoided. Spike looked at Willow curiously, she never mentioned not killing the moron earlier. Although he was amazed that Chubs had been concerned and showed genuine hurt when he thought he may have lost Willow. He obviously cared more than she thought.  
So we've obviously got what we came for so we'd best be off. Spike said, turning both him and Willow to the door. The Scoobies watched in awe as the two left the shop. As the door closed, Buffy unfroze and fell to the floor. She sat up and looked around in confusion.  
Ok what the hell just happened?

Willow's evil. Anya stated bluntly. She's pissed off at us for some reason, unchipped Spike and is ready to kill us all. Buffy simply stared, unbelievingly. How could sweet little Willow be evil? She must have been possessed.  
If it's any constellation, she doesn't want to kill me. Xander added.  
Well she's going to have to, cause I'm not letting her have you. Not now not ever! Anya declared. Xander looked at her in bewilderment.  
So you want her to kill me?  
Yes, if I have to die so do you. She nodded.  
Do we have to talk about people dying, I've had enough people die on me lately. I don't want any more! Dawn yelled before running out of the shop. Buffy started after her but thought better of it. Spike and Willow were long gone, the sun was almost up and her sister needed space.  
She has to be possessed, that wasn't our Willow. Xander stated, hoping his words were true.  
Possession, it has to be it. We need Giles. And now. Buffy added quickly.  
Actually, in all my experience as a demon I don't think...  
Shut up! Buffy and Xander cried simultaneously.  
Fine then! Anya rose and stormed out of the shop.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other. Pre-marriage jitters? Buffy asked softly. Xander ran a hand through his hair and sat down on a table heavily.  
I don't know, we've been fighting a lot lately. Not in front of you guys of course. And then there's this jealousy thing she has going with Willow. Wills will always have a place in my heart, she's my best friend for god sake. Anya just isn't willing to share. He sighed.  
It'll all be fine, trust me. It always works out in the end. Buffy said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
What like you and Angel? Xander muttered bitterly. Yeah it'll work out just like that.  
Xander, that..  
And then there's all these little things. Stuff that I always thought was endearing, like the way she was always blunt and the fact that she doesn't know much about anything.. all that stuff just gets at me now. It's growing old. I've tried talking to her but usually she just shuts me up to have sex. I don't know Buffy, it isn't working that's all. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. But we've got other things to worry about now. Willow and possession. You want to call Giles? Buffy nodded, trying to take in what Xander had said.  
Ok then, I'll call Giles. You wanna start the research?  


Willow and Spike strolled through the cemetery, in daylight. Willow was convinced that Spike was addicted to sunlight.  
So what now pet? He asked.  
I don't know actually. Willow shrugged, only half paying attention. She was wondering what they should do, waiting to see what the others would do next would be their best option. They probably think I'm possessed and are calling Giles this very moment. I'm thinking we let them make the next move.  
Righto then, wait it is. Whatever shall we do in the meantime? Spike asked, rasing his eyebrows suggestively.  
That's precisely what I love about you. She said, grinning as she noticed a small figure over Spike's shoulder. But how does, kidnap a little someone and hold her just for fun sound? Spike turned and followed his red head's gaze.  
Sounds like a bloody good plan to me.

-----------------------------------------------------

*Part 5 is on it's way. But I'll let you in on a little secret, feedback makes fiction better and authors write faster...and if that wasn't a subtle hint, I don't know what is!*


End file.
